dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Future Gohan (Nikon23's Extended Universe)
Future Gohan is the only son of Future Goku and Future Chi-Chi that was named after Future Grandpa Gohan. he is the sole survivor of the Z Fighters during the fight against the Androids and is later Future Trunks ' mentor and friends, first appearing in Dragon Ball Z "The History of Truunks. he is later killed by the Android in a fight and later revived back to life in Dragon Ball SF "Another Road". Future Gohan later marries Future Videl after the defeat of Future Majin Buu , and together thet have a daughter named Future Pan and makes a minor appearanace in Dragon Ball SF. 'Early Life:' Future Gohan was born in May of the 757 Age, about a year after Future Goku and Future Chi-Chi married following the conclusino of the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament. as a newborn, he went on without a name until he was eventually named named Gohan after Future Grandpa Gohan, much like his main timeline counterpart. also like his main timeline counterpart his early life was a pampered one, and he also displays a high amount of potential for a child. 'Dragon Ball Z:' 'Dead Zone (Movie):' 4 years after the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament, Future Gohan is kdnapped by Garlic Jr's henchmen, much like his main timeline counterpart, and later helps defeat Future Garlic Jr, by using his hidden powers to knock him into his own creation, the Dead Zone and thus saves the world. 'Vegeta Saga Through Garlic Jr. Saga:' 5 years after the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament, Future Gohan is kdnapped by his uncle, Future Raditz and learns that he and his father are descendants of the Saiyans. after the defeat of Future Raditz, Future Gohan is train for a year by Future Piccolo in orde rto fight against the Saiyans that will appear on earth in a year. he also forms a strong bond with Future Piccolo. After the defeat of Future Vegeta, he goes to Namek along with Future Bulma and Future Krilin to search for the Namekian Dragon Balls in order to revive their friend sthat were killed by the Saiyans on Earth. while on Earth he befriends Future Dende, after saving him from Future Dodoria, and later fight against Future Friez ana dhis henchmen. A year later, Future Gohan along with Future Krillin and Future Piccolo fight against Future Garlic Jr once again, after he is returns back from the dead zone and uses the black water mist on almost the enitre planet. after the people of earth are cured by the scared wtare, Future Gohan blows up the Makyo Star, causing Future Garlic Jr to become trapped within the dead Zone once again and for good this time. A year later, Future Gohan helps fight against Future Frieza and Future King Cold, who has now appeard on Earth for revenge until Future Goku returns to Earth through using Instant Transmission and manages to defeat them. shortly afterwards, Future Gohan and his father return back to their home with Future Chi-Chi and continues to live in peace. 'The History of Trunks (Special):' some time afterwards, Future Gohan's fatther, Future Goku dies from a heartr Virus. shortly aftewards the Androids creatd by Future Dr. Gero appear and eaqsily overpower and kill the Z Fighters except Future Gohan. after losing Future Piccolo and Future Krillin to the Androids, Future Gohan ascends into a Super Saiyan and continues to fight against the Androids for some time by himself. Some time aftewards, while Future Trunks is stil a young boy, he and Future Gohan fight against Future Hirudegarn.13 years later, Future Gohan is now a adult and is now trainng Future Trunks. together they continue the fight against Future Android 17 and Future Android 18. During another fight against the Androids, Future Gohan loses his arm in a fight while protecting Future Trunks and is nearly killed in battle. he is later killed by the Androids after he trys to fight against them alone one last time, leaving Future Trunks the only remaing Z Fighter left alive on Earth, however, his death helps Future Trunks ascends into a Super Saiyan Category:Saiyans Category:Earthlings Category:Humans Category:Saiyan Hybrids Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters with ki Category:Dragon Ball SF Category:List of Characters in Dragon Ball SF Category:Male Characters Category:Characters